A Great Calling (Chapter 3)
Well, here we are..the outlands. I must warn you, Connor..what you do now will forever change how events play out. If it's to prevent petty and pointless bloodshed, than i'm all for change. But you do realize that, regardless if you convince Zira to stop or not, she will send Kovu to infiltrate Simba's pride. Yes, I know… I sighed, not talking to him in my mind anymore, But I can't allow this to happen. I kept walking through the gorges of the outlands, marveled at how anyone could live in an area like this as Mohatu kept shooting facts at me. And she will still target Kiara...but for a different reason than you think. I stopped at that and raised an eyebrow. If she isn't targeting Kiara for the sake of getting Kovu in Simba's pride, then why is she? That is for you to discover, Connor. That's not helping me any, Mohatu. I sighed as I kept walking through the gorge until I heard a couple voices that sounded oddly familiar. You are absolutely sure that Simba has someone watching his brat!? An angry female voice said and I instantly recognized who was talking. It was Zira.. I slowed down a bit before I emerged from around a rock formation to see them..several outsiders, including Zira and three cubs, who I remembered as Kovu, Nuka and Vitani. Vitani, however, noticed me. ..Crap. Mother, look! Vitani said, pointing at me, That's the one! I froze as Zira walked towards me with a frown, then cackled. A cub!? Simba expects a CUB to watch his daughter?! Zira laughed, If that's the case, then Simba is more foolish than I thought! I quickly regained my composure and stood my ground, not giving into the fear I felt as the lioness approached me. You have quite the guts coming into the outlands, brat. Zira complimented, But guts are one of the many things I will spill all over the ground when I get my hands on Simba! I did not even flinch at that, not surprised by the lionesses contempt towards Simba. Run, Connor Tch, i'd die even if I run. At least it will be slower if you do run Dying slowly is literally the worst way out for me. Oh, don't be scared, '' Zira said in a mocking tone, ''I won't kill you..now tell me something. What is it? I asked and Zira got right in my face, causing me to have a look of surprise. DID SIMBA SEND YOU HERE!? Zira asked, almost screaming as I was taken aback by the volume of her voice, but regained myself. No, I came here on my own accord to ask you something. I replied and Zira seemed..intrigued by it. A pridelander coming to the outlands, confronting me, without Simba's knowledge? Zira asked, then laughed, That's brilliant! But then, Zira frowned and growled again. Kill him, anyway. She said and I turned pale as the outsiders moved towards me, backing me into a wall. The only two to not approach me were Kovu and Vitani, which is acceptable...less outsiders kicking my tail, the better. Told you you'd fail Oh, shut u- Get away from him! I heard a voice say and my eyes widened and my mouth went agape, then my entire expression turned to more fear than anything else as I saw who made said that. Kiara, what are you doing here?! I yelled and Kiara looked at me with concern. I came to help! I didn't want you to be alo-'' Kiara started, but I cut her off. ''Get out of here! I shouted in panic, but saw Zira smirked at Kiara. So Simba's brat shows herself in the outlands...this is just too sweet. Zira said before approaching Kiara, causing me to instantly run and slide under the outsiders approaching me, then sprint towards Zira and bite her tail, only to get flung into Kiara, who was on top of a cliff and could have fallen off if I hadn't grabbed onto her paws. Hang on! I begged her as I tried pulling her up, but she started slipping away from my paws, Kiara, don't let go! I'm trying not to! Kiara said, desperately trying to get up to where I was, only to lose grip, AH! KIARA! I said before leaping off of the cliff and tackling her, causing us to tumble down a rock hill, with me taking most of the bumps before we landed at the last cliff before making it back to the pride lands, Are you okay? Am I okay? What about you!? Kiara asked as the outsiders found us. Well, neither of us will be okay if we don't find a way out. I said before seeing Simba, Nala and a group of other lions in Simba's pride jump down in front of us, only for Simba to see me using myself as a shield to protect Kiara in case the outsiders were to attack, causing him to sigh in relief. You're both okay! Nala said, relieved. But Kiara is going to be having a talk with me later. Simba said while looking at his daughter, who had a sad look on her face. Instantly, the outsiders fled with the exception of Zira when they saw the pridelanders approach them, due to the fact that the outsiders were outnumbered in this case. Go, Zira! Simba growled, causing Zira to slowly turn and walk after her group. We were at Rafiki's tree...again..as I was having medicine be put on my body by the baboon while Kiara was being scolded by Simba from the ground. I feel sorry for Kiara, but I can't help but agree that she was in the wrong for coming to the outlands despite Simba didn't want her to. You could have been hurt! I heard Simba say below as Kiara spoke to him I didn't want to just leave him to go into the outlands alone! He could have died! That's why you come to me for help, Kiara. But daddy, it would take too long for you to round up as many lionesses as you did! It would have been too late by the time we got there! Kiara outright screamed and Simba instantly got quiet, taking in the rather truthful words said by his daughter while also being shocked by Kiara getting to that tone. Heh... I never knew you could influenced her so much in only a couple days To be honest, I find that baffli-AGH! I winced and cursed to myself as I had vines wrapped around my body from my front legs to my back ones in order to care for the injuries I sustained from the fall. Okay, that hurt a bit. I said and Rafiki shrugged. I am sorry, but there is little way it can't hurt, '' Rafiki started''But I assure you, you will be all better by tomorrow. Let's hope so, huh? I chuckled and Rafiki nodded, then got a serious face. But I ask you one thing, Shujaa. Rafiki said and I turned to him, I muast ask if you stay inside of my tree to heal up. Well, I guess I can't get off the tree anyway because of my state, so.. I started, then nodded, I'll stay here. Perfect! Rafiki said, then cackled excitedly while moving to a group of paintings, confusing me. I might just have to ask him why he has those. Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:A Great Calling Category:A Great Calling (Season 1)